exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace Dyne
Wallace Dyne is Lily Evershire's butler and a talented detective. Story A Humble Butler Wallace Dyne spent his time as a butler of the Evershire family and eventually was caught, while watching over the young Lily, in a storm that stranded him, Lily and Sarah Duncan on a lost island in the midst of the ocean. He would eventually discuss with Sarah and help her with creating a perfect mystery, one that would challenge and distract Lily, in exchange for Sarah's promise of behaving well and taking care of Lily. Wallace thus accompanied Lily after she awakened Akashic abilities, helping her build the Cheshire Corporation then the Cheshire Isle from the shadows, acting as one of her wisest advisors. He was granted greater privileges by Lily as a reward such as overseeing various enigmas. He eventually stumbled between a game between Cerise Chin'Mae and Erebos. A Humble Detective Wallace was asked by Lily to challenge Cerise after she decided to revive Erebos. He thus acted as her opponent and fought against her in a battle of logic, but quickly conceded when he saw Cerise's defense of Erebos. Lily chided him for being incompetent, and dismissed him, before acknowledging Cerise's victory. As a 'punishment' for his failure in said game, Wallace was presented to a bored Tiphaine Quila, who was told to do as she pleased with him. Tiphaine took Wallace as her partner, enjoying his intelligence and talent for mysteries and puzzles. They would eventually tackle together the board of Asbeel, with Wallace shielding Tiphaine several times and even playing the part of the culprit in one of her theses in order for Tiphaine to break through her enemy's defenses. Appearance Wallace is a brown-haired man with piercing blue eyes, usually with a bored expression. He wears a blue trench-coat most of the times, having forsaken his old butler garb. Personality Wallace is bored, apathic and has a tendency to only follow orders when he so desires ; he has a strong, personal sense of justice and although he loves mental challenges, he tends to follow his heart rather than his reason in most cases. He strongly appreciates and respects Tiphaine, whom he sees as a younger version of his first mistress. Powers * Keen Intellect: Wallace is extremely intelligent and is said by Meredie to be one of the Cheshire's greatest minds, to the point of even challenging Tiphaine, an akashic intelligence. * Argumentative Powers: He possesses a unique blade that allows to craft arguments in a unique way, even in chessboards where he possesses no privileges. Storylines * When the Albatross Cries features him as a final opponent. Trivia * His name is a reference to Van Dine's rules - and to When They Cry's Willard H. Wright. * Although he did not figure out the solution to Cerise's final problem, he also acknowledged that he did not go all-out against her - partly because he refused to destroy her relationship with Erebos just to prove mental superiority. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle